


A Cowboy Christmas

by lizwontcry



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Gwen exchange gifts before she has to go back home, and they realize how well the other really knows (and loves) them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cowboy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am on Christmas, continuing to be Shefani trash. I can't help it. I've moved into the dumpster permanently. Also, this was written with the premise that Gwen isn't in Oklahoma for Christmas day. If she is, well, FML.

It's unseasonably warm in Oklahoma two days before Christmas, but Blake builds a fire, anyway. The two of them sit together, holding hands, finally setting down after running around Tishomingo for days buying last minute presents for everyone. Gwen is having an unreasonable amount of fun in this tiny southern town, wearing her camo and posing for pictures whenever anyone asks. It's a bit of an imposition, but as long as it's not the awful paps who can't seem to get enough of the two of them lately, Gwen's happy to do it. 

They've spent basically every minute together since the show was over last week, hanging out in L.A. for a few days, flying to Nashville for Raelynn's engagement party (where Gwen was overwhelmed with love from Blake's friends--they already accepted her and she didn't even have to try to win them over with her charm and wit), and then flying again to Oklahoma. They are deliriously happy; there hasn't been any obligations to fulfill and they are taking full advantage of that. And Gwen is often taken aback by how much she loves spending this time with Blake. They never run out of things to talk about, they make each other laugh all day long, and they get to have long, intimate, world-rocking sex every single day, sometimes more than once. They've gotten to know so much more about each other, and they don't want this to ever end. But, in their lives, this isn't the "real world." It's an escape, and they both realize that. So Blake's not going to beg Gwen to stay, and Gwen's not going to call Gavin and ask if he can keep the boys for another couple of days. Besides, Gwen is way too excited to see her babies again on Christmas Eve. She's missed them, and she's gotten them so many good presents. All three of them are going to be so excited. 

The two of them sit in front of the fire, gazing at each other adoringly as they like to do. Blake can't get over how easily Gwen fits in here. She might be an OC girl at heart, but she genuinely seems to love Oklahoma, too. 

"I can't believe you're here right now," Blake says. This is something he keeps repeating, because after the craphole of the first half of a year they both endured, it's freakin' amazing that the second half seemed to reap the rewards. The universe tried to strike them down, but they came back with a vengeance. "I'm so lucky. I just want to shrink you and carry you around in my pocket all day long."  
Gwen grins. "Well, I want to wear you as a hat. You might get kind of heavy on my head, but it's worth it."

"I know I've probably told you this already, but I really love having you here. If it were up to me, we'd live here all the time with the boys. We'd quit the music industry and be farmers. And...we'd raise sheep. And puppies! I know that's impossible, but it would be nice, don't you think?"

Gwen smiles. God, she loves this man. The man who not only loves her--and tells her all the time--but who already cares deeply about her sons. "It would be amazing. Maybe someday. Hey... can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Blake says. "Always."

"I don't know why I'm asking this and I feel like an idiot, but... did Miranda like it here? I just feel like you being so surprised by me actually enjoying myself here means that maybe... she didn't."

Blake thinks about this for a moment. "Not really. I mean, she at least pretended to for a while, but the complaining would start earlier and earlier as time went by. Eventually I started coming out here by myself so I wouldn't have to hear about it."

"Really? What didn't she like about it?"

"Oh, that the WIFI sucked, that it was 'too quiet,' that she missed her friends, whatever. I think it was more about not wanting to be alone with me at a certain point, to be honest with you."

"Wow. I can't imagine feeling like that. I love it here."

Blake smiles. He loves that she loves it here.

"Well... are you ready to open some presents?" Blake asks, kind of trying to change the subject but also kind of wanting to know what she got for him.

"Yes!" Gwen exclaims. "Finally!"

They reluctantly lose their place by the fire to sit on the floor by the Christmas tree, like they are eight year old children waiting for Santa Claus.

They didn't ask each other what they wanted for Christmas. There's really no point; Gwen and Blake both have their own money, they can buy whatever they need themselves. So it's an unspoken fact that they had to get creative. 

Gwen opens a beautiful necklace that Blake had custom made for her. It's a huge red heart, with three smaller white hearts in the middle of it. "The big heart is me, and the small ones are the boys. So you can always carry us with you."

Well, that's just too much. She's crying already and it's the first damn present. She hugs him and kisses him and says, "Thank you, I--just thank you."

Blake gets an exquisite (and probably impossible expensive) watch engraved with the words "Rock Steady" on it. It's their thing now. Blake didn't even write "Gonna," and it came out on his album last year, so the line "Gonna put a little rock steady on your hand" literally has nothing to do with Gwen's album of the same name, but they both just see it as another reason why fate brought them together.

They open a few more things, and when the tree is empty, Blake gets his phone out and says, "So... this is a little bonus gift. When I was hanging out with Luke last week, I asked him to help me write a song. So long story short, I recorded it. Here ya go."

Gwen grins at her boyfriend when he presses play. It's not often that two of the biggest country music superstars on the planet write a song about her. She's excited.

"Hi, Gwen! Blake still won't let me meet you so I guess this will have to do for now," Luke Bryan says. Gwen giggles. 

"Shut up. Idiot. Let's sing this dumb song," Blake says. The two of them argue a bit, but then manage to compose themselves. Blake's got his guitar out. Gwen has developed a serious Blake Shelton playing guitar fetish, so she is enjoying this.

_We met last year and I liked you a lot_  
At the same time, Miranda and I fought  
But I never thought  
that someday I'd be caught  
by the brown in your eyes  
The sound of your cries  
The love in your voice  
The freedom of our choice  
We are on a reality show together  
And it can't get much better  
I thought I'd end up with Adam  
But I'm so glad you're my madame 

You and me, we get along so well  
For you, I stumbled and fell  
Our hearts were broken, the damage was done  
But now here we are, always having fun  
You have three boys that I love so much  
I live for your smile, I die for your touch  
Your lips are red  
Let's go to bed  
We sing such different songs  
But we both get along  
So come with me, baby  
You seem to like being my lady  
I'll spend my life trying to make you happy  
I'm sorry if this song was way too sappy 

By the time the song ends, Gwen is obviously practically sobbing. She laughs and hugs Blake. "That was so amazing, Blake. Thank you."

"Amazing, huh? I thought it was pretty dadgum stupid."

"Well, yeah, that, too. But it's the thought that counts," she says through her tears. "Thank Luke for me, too. I can't believe you got him to sing that with you." 

"I had to pay him $100,000, but I think it was worth it."

Gwen laughs. They kiss some more, and then get up and throw away all the wrapping paper and put their gifts away. 

Right before they're about to settle in and watch "It's a Wonderful Life" together, Gwen snaps her fingers.

"Oh, wait. I'm not done yet. I have something else for you, but you have to come with me. It's kind of... not here."

"Oh...kay," Blake says, intrigued. "Let's go get it?"

"Yep... let's go get it," Gwen repeats. "I'll drive."

"You will, huh? I guess I better brace myself, then," Blake says, and she hits him in the arm. She likes driving his big ol' farm truck, even if she has to adjust the seat completely so it fits her and not Blake's huge (sexy) frame.

 

"Do you even know where you're going?" Blake asks as Gwen starts the drive.

"Yes, actually. I know exactly where I'm going."

It doesn't take long before Blake realizes where she's driving to. "So we're going to my mother's? This is real weird, babe."

"Shh," Gwen says. "It'll make sense soon."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Gwen pulls up to Blake's mother's house. Blake is so confused--as far as he knows, Gwen has only met and talked to his mother once. What the hell is going on?

"Come on, hon," Gwen says. She gets out the car and Blake follows her. But she doesn't knock on Dorothy's front door. Instead, she leads him to the garage, where she knocks on the garage door. "We're here!"

The garage door opens, and there's Dorothy, smiling as huge as Blake's ever seen her, and he now must know what in the world is happening. Behind Dorothy, there's a truck-like figure covered by a tarp. Okay... that's interesting.

"Remember when you went to get us some Mexican food when I was over here a few months ago?" Gwen starts to explain. Blake nods. "Well, your mom and I got to talking, and she showed me a photo album of your baby pictures, of course. And I saw this picture of you standing by a truck, looking happier than I've ever seen you. Your mom said that it was your first truck, a 1992 Ford F150. And that it was always breaking, but your dad helped you fix it up. So...I tracked her down for you. May I present to you Loretta, who was apparently your very first love. I'm a little jealous, but I think we can live peacefully together." Dorothy and Gwen are grinning, and Blake is speechless. Slowly, he walks over to the truck and takes the tarp off. Sure enough, there was Loretta. He'd know that truck anywhere. He sold it before he moved to Nashville, and always regretted it. But here she is, back in his life again.

"It can use some work, of course... but I know two little boys who would love to learn how," Gwen says while Blake runs his hands over the old truck. He and his dad worked for hours on fixing and improving this thing. It brought them back together after his brother's death tore them apart. He can't believe Gwen has done this for him. It is literally unbelievable.

"Gwen, I... I can never... I don't..."

Gwen comes up and hugs him. He holds on to her tightly. How did he ever live without her? Hopefully, now he never has to.

"I know, babe. Believe me, I know," Gwen says, smiling at him like he was the only man in the world.

"And Mom! You knew about this and didn't tell me?" Blake asks his beaming mama.

"I can keep a secret, Blake," Dorothy says. "I wouldn't dare tell you after Gwen swore me to secrecy."

Blake is so happy that his mother approves of Gwen. It is obviously important to him. 

The three of them go inside after Blake has thoroughly inspected the truck. Dorothy makes them some hot chocolate and Gwen tells him she found the previous owner in Iowa, and after she called him and basically begged to buy it from him, he agreed on one condition--that he could get tickets to both their tours in 2016.

"Small price to pay," Gwen says, and Blake nods. He still can't wrap his mind around the situation. They've only been together for two months and somehow Gwen knows him better than basically anyone else on the planet.

Later, they go home, and Blake shows her how appreciative he is.

****

Blake drives Gwen to the airport on Christmas Eve, holding the steering wheel with one hand, the other hand on her knee. He doesn't ever want to stop touching her, but he understands she wants to get back to her boys now. He won't be greedy.

They get out of the car and he gets her 12 suitcases out of the backseat. They embrace, and he says, "Darlin', I am so in love with you, and I can't wait to see you again in a few days. You are everything. Don't forget it."

"You know I feel the same way. Thank you for everything, Blake. I've had an incredible time here. Life-changing. I love you." They kiss--a lot--and then she turns around and walks away before she starts crying yet again.

Blake watches Gwen walk to the tarmac and get on the plane. It's been a hell of a year... and this is only the beginning.


End file.
